botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
KT
KT (short for Katheryn) is Romani Trader and long time resident of Botany Bay. Born on the Clan ship of Andromeda, her age is confusing - she might be 12 or 120 years old - but she generally considers herself to be 28, when she was an infant her family branched off the Andromeda to find their own path, which led them to piracy which they were very good at. She fixed her first hyper drive at 12, flew her first mission at 16 and commanded her first boat at 18, an old bucket called Aurora. Tragedy befell her when their home ship was destroyed in battle against three Alliance Cruisers in front of her eyes killing her entire family. This event would have consequences throughout her life. She declared a one ship war on the Alliance, carving a path of destruction along the frontier of the Verse attacking anything remotely looking like the Alliance. At this time she acquired a slave by the name of Jubilynn Lane, a Cracker Jack engineer and soon confidant. In time the constant combat drained the crew and a safe harbor was sought, a small Colony in the Botany Bay Magellanic Cloud was located and they proceed to make an agreement of safe harbor for protection from the Aurora. The ship stayed there for several months, refitting and repairing damage systems as well as replenishing drained power levels. Shortly after the Aurora left to continue her private war,, leaving Jubi behind,, the debt paid in full. Not too long after KT had suddenly returned to the Bay minus the Aurora, lost in battle she claimed, she settled on the bay, using smaller ship for trade and her war, but she appeared broken, and slowly the war just faded away, as did KT. Leaving Botany Bay quietly, this was the last time she would see the colony in its original home. The next few years are dark and murky, as she tried to rebuild her life, broke, alone, her crew dispersed, she was a mere shell of her former self. She tried to return to the bay but found in horror nothing but wasteland, she then headed to the Verse hoping to make a living moving freight,, when to her shock she hears the Botany Bay is alive and ticking. She now resides in Botany bay again acquiring a space station she named Andromeda trying to piece her life back together. Passionate, quick to react, or overreact sometimes, KT isn’t the type that can sit idle for long, a trait that in the past suited her well, but time has beaten her down, and that brashness gets her more in trouble or not, doesn’t respond well to authority, she struggles to adjust to a non Pirate life, longing for past times. At present she is lost somewhere between Nova Gaia and Mu Draconis. She fled the System after a failed uprising, and had to leave using more conventional Hyperspace, a hazardous journey in intergalatic space. Category:Characters